Zho
Zho, NPC Zho is an instructor of Shing Jea Monastery for Ranger characters of the Factions Campaign. Quests Given *The Yeti Hunt *An Audience with Master Togo *To The Rescue *Zho's Journal (does not appear in quest log!) Quests Involved In *Track Down Zho *Snaring Course *Looking For Trouble Location *Shing Jea Island **Jaya Bluffs (only during quest Looking For Trouble) **Kinya Province **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Snaring Course) *Kaineng City **Divine Path *Eye of the North Dialogue In Kinya Province, if your character is a Ranger: :"Call me Zho. I will be your trainer. I would much rather train than talk, so let us get to work. :What would you like to study first?" In Kinya Province, if your character is not a Ranger: :"What is it? I only have one eye, and I use it to keep track of my own students. Move along and find your headmaster." Jaya Bluffs (during Looking For Trouble): :"This is not the time." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I will forever remember fighting by your side, (character name)." Zho, Archer Henchman Profession: Ranger Armament: Bow Armor: Ranger Canthan Armor Zho is a henchman on Cantha who is available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards, and later on, in the Jade Sea areas. She also makes an appearance in Eye of the North as an interrupt henchman, and is in all towns and outposts. Location *Factions **Shing Jea Island ***Zen Daijun **Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) **The Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) *Eye of the North **Far Shiverpeaks (all towns and outposts) **Charr Homelands (all towns and outposts) **Tarnished Coast (all towns and outposts) Skills used Shing Jea Island * * * * * Canthan mainland * * * * * * * Eye of the North * * * * * * * * Evaluation (Factions) Pros *Can interrupt. *Fair survival rate. Cons *Below average damage output. *Melandru's Shot is unlikely to trigger without Read the Wind, and is not very useful in PvE anyway. Evaluation (Eye of the North) Pros *Fair survival rate. *Multiple interrupts, and pretty accurate with them. *Broad Head Arrow is useful throughout Eye of the North. Cons *Below average damage output. *Often lags behind the party to maintain Read the Wind, which can cause problems when trying to run through an area or flee from combat. *Less inclined to interrupt non-spell skills, such as Trample. Dialogue Factions On Shing Jea Island: :"Master Togo seems very worried by this plague and that worries me. There isn't much that man hasn't seen. What did you need?" In Kaineng City: :"We have come here to accomplish a task. All actions that go toward completing that goal are acceptable. All else is wasteful. :What do you need?" In the Jade Sea: :"I may lack an eye, but my aim is true and my bow is stout. I know forests and plains like the back of my hand. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help repair the damage the plague has done here. :What did you need?" Eye of the North In the Central Transfer Chamber: :"Do not think of caverns as a grave. Think of them as earth, and you are the seed. Soon enough, we will see the fruit of our labors." In the Charr Homelands: :"Burned, charred, scorched. Such destruction wounds the land. She is but a shadow of her former beauty." In the Far Shiverpeaks: :"Hail. Are you the traveler they speak of? I'm your guide. I was taught the ways of the wilderness since I was a child. You'll find no better." In the Tarnished Coast: :"Listen to the forest and smell the battle on the wind. This place is more alive than you realize." Quotes Factions Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"I was tracking the legendary black moa one cold day in the Echovald Forest. For weeks I had gone without catching even a glimpse of it when suddenly I heard its unmistakable call. Let me tell you there's no more chilling sound you can ever hear, it froze the very marrow in my bones. I crept along as silently as possible but too late I was, the evil beast has seen me and attacked. It was a horrible struggle; I barely escaped with my life and lost an eye in the process. Pray that you never see a black moa, and if you do, run for your life."'' *''"It's easy to track these plague creatures, all you have to do is follow the trail of pus."'' *''"Tigers and cranes are good pets. However, there are even more exotic animals to be found in the Echovald Forest, have you ever heard of the legendary black moa?"'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Be on your guard at all times."'' *''"It is difficult to find tracks in a place such as this."'' *''"The eyes of our enemies watch us everywhere."'' While idling in the Jade Sea: *''"The sooner the cursed monsters that wander these lands are put to rest, the better."'' *''"These tracks are fresh. Be wary."'' Battle quotes: *''"I grow tired of you, monster!"'' *''"I will not rest until you no longer draw breath!"'' *''"I won't let you escape."'' *''"I'll give you a quicker death than you deserve!"'' *''"I've got an arrow with your name on it!"'' *''"I've got my eye on you!"'' *''"In Melandru's name!"'' *''"May my arrows strike you down where you stand!"'' *''"Your life ends here!"'' Eye of the North Idle quotes: *''"Hey, who hasn't heard the tale of the legendary black moa?"'' *''"Never underestimate the value of a well trained pet."'' *''"Sheldon the Verminator... he was a worthy foe. You can't tame a wild beast like that."'' *''"Yes, I only have one eye. No, I'm not a corsair. Any more questions?"'' Battle quotes: *''"Enjoy your last moments, fool."'' *''"Here. Put this apple on your head. I rarely miss."'' *''"Hey, you. Catch!"'' *''"How about I pierce you full of holes and see if you hold water?"'' *''"I should mount your head on my wall after this."'' *''"I've got a point to make... and it's headed for your eye."'' *''"It's a good thing I brought extra arrows..."'' *''"Keep your eye on the prize."'' *''"Look alive!"'' *''"Look at the coward fight!"'' *''"Melee combat is so barbaric. I prefer to kill my prey from outside the splatter zone."'' *''"Try and outrun this!"'' *''"Try and run. I dare you."'' *''"You call that fighting?"'' *''"You talk too much. Let me take care of that."'' Notes *Prior to acquiring the quest Hog Hunt, Nehdukah of Elona relates how Zho lost her eye. *Upon defeating her in The Norn Fighting Tournament, you will get Zho's Journal, which is required to get a Black Moa Chick as it describes how to make one. *Because Zho wields a Longbow, her Broad Head Arrow has a very long flight time, making it easy for a foe to dodge. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Kinya Province